fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie Meanie Minie Mo
|prodcode=56B |episode=27 |wish=Norm granting wishes |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Maureen Mascarina Aaron Rozenfeld |director=Gary Conrad |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) January 23, 2004 (US) January 17, 2005 (produced in 2003) |previous=Catman Meets The Crimson Chin |next=School's Out!: The Musical |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 4 Scary GodParents}} Genie Meanie Minie Mo is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 4. Plot Timmy discovers Norm the Genie who pops out of his magic lava lamp. Norm offers to grant him wishes, that are "rule free" in contrast to his fairies. Timmy wishes for "Love" which is against "Da Rules" and only the genie can grant. The problem is: Norm is tricky. What will he wish for next? Synopsis It's a beautiful morning and all Timmy wants is for his godparents to poof up a ham-and-cheese omelet for breakfast. However, Cosmo and Wanda are unable to make the wish come true, as fairy godparents can't make breakfast-related wishes at 10:30 or later (Timmy had made the wish at 10:31). This gets Timmy mad, as Da Rules keep preventing from getting certain things that he wants. But then he almost immediately gets distracted by a "not" garage sale held by Dimmsdale Elementary School's hippie teacher, Mr. Birkenbake, and most of the stuff at the sale is made of a material called "Smoof." Timmy becomes fascinated by a lava lamp that Mr. Birkenbake is selling, but after rubbing some of the dust off, a genie named Norm comes out of the lamp. Norm tries introducing himself a couple times, but Timmy and his fairies walk away laughing each time before they explain that since Timmy has fairy godparents, he doesn't need a genie to grant him any wishes. Norm then informs Timmy that, unlike fairy godparents, genies aren't bound by Da Rules, so Timmy can have "rule-free wishes." This gets Timmy's attention, although Wanda tries warning Timmy that genies are notorious for being tricky and advises him to be extremely careful about what he wishes for--Cosmo agrees with Wanda and adds how that while genies grant the wishes that people ask for, the wishes usually end up backfiring in some way on the person who made the wish. However, Timmy's not worried, and his first wish for Norm is the ham-and-cheese omelette that he tried getting from Cosmo and Wanda earlier. Norm grants the wish, but gives Timmy just the omelette rather than putting the omelette on a plate for Timmy. The omelette turns out to be superhot as well, so when it lands in Timmy's hands, he immediately drops it on the ground after feeling how hot it is--however, despite the food being on the ground, Timmy starts chowing down it like a raccoon that hasn't eaten in three days. Timmy goes off to make his next wish: he wishes that Trixie Tang would love Timmy Turner. Norm grants the wish, but Trixie ends up kissing everyone who happens to be named "Timmy Turner" (one of whom is an elderly man who happens to have the same initials as Timmy). Annoyed with all the tricks, Timmy decides to send Norm back into his lamp. However, when Timmy tells Norm to get back into the lamp, Norm says he can't since Timmy needs to make his last wish. Wanda warns Timmy not to let Norm trick him on the last wish and to instead wish for something small and minor. Instead, Timmy, taking Norm's advice, wishes that his dad had a billion dollars. Norm grants the wish, but he has poofed up a billion dollars in counterfeit money for Timmy's dad, making the cops go after him. Norm then throws the magic lava lamp at Cosmo and Wanda, only to get sucked in since they were the closest magical beings. As if that wasn't bad enough, Crocker now wants to buy the lamp! Norm, elated to be out of his lamp for good, decides to go and destroy Canada because "They've had it too good for too long". Before he can do so, Timmy grabs a Smoof vacuum from Mr. Birkenbake's garage sale and sucks Norm into it. As it's made of Smoof, Norm cannot escape and he notes there are three things he can't escape from--magic lamps, the charms of Barbara Eden, and Smoof stuff. Timmy tells Norm to give him three more wishes, but Norm refuses. After torturing Norm by sucking various painful objects inside the vacuum (a jar full of tacks and a wasp nest), Norm finally gives in. Timmy decides to wish for someone who is as devious and cunning as a 50,000 year old genie, so he wishes for a lawyer. Fairy Mason, a fairy lawyer, appears and has Timmy and Norm sign an extremely-detailed contract to make everything the way it was supposed to be. Norm gets sucked into the lamp and Cosmo and Wanda are freed. Ultimately, Crocker decides to buy the lamp, and Mr. Birkenbake asks if he wants to rub off all the dust. Luckily, Crocker decides he will send it to his Uncle Albert in Canada as it is. Timmy notes he learned a lesson in all this: Da Rules don't just prevent him from making bad wishes, they protect him from bad wishes. In Canada, Crocker's Uncle Albert is given the lamp. He states that he can't wait to rub it, making Norm smile a devious smile. The camera then zooms out to reveal Al in a straight-jacket and locked in an asylum, incapable of rubbing it. The people working in the asylum notes he's loony to think genies really exist, much like Crocker with his fairy obsession. The door to Albert's cell then slams shut and the episode irises in on him. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo/ Timothy T. Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Birkenbake / Mason *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Michael Gough as Orderly / Doctor *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie External links *Genie Meanie Minie Mo clip at Nick.com *Genie Meanie Minie Mo transcript at Scribd * * de:Der Geist aus der Lampe Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Norm the Genie Episodes